Like a Bird
by Fatepaw
Summary: This story is about Poppypaw from Thunderclan and how she wishes to soar like a bird. This is with her visit to Starclan and what happens throughout her life. Her feelings for a certain apprentice might surface and cause conflict. PoppyXBreezeXJay
1. Dreams Part 1

I remember seeing the inside of the medicine cat den. I looked sick and I was with my greencough. Jaypaw was trying his hardest on his own while Leafpool was away getting watermint from Riverclan. My green hues watched him weakly as he walked over to me. It was as if he wasn't even blind through that cloudless gaze, though everyone knew he would never be a great warrior, but I…I knew he was going to be something special to us, so I never treated him differently. Well, I've tried my hardest to. I have always acted kind and thoughtful towards him, but he never cared to return a polite 'hello'. His only response would be a rough, shaken hi. Even in her weakened state she tried to lash her tail at the tom's attitude. [IStupid tom.[/I Her eyes glazed over with distaste at the medicine cat apprentice. Jaypaw maybe blind, but he sure didn't have to be thoughtless about it. She smiled then. It was because of his attitude that she thought of him higher than his siblings. There had always been a certain…Sense about him that made her want to be his friend.

The tortoiseshell coughed and felt a soft paw hit her throat. A soft gray paw wandered around her throat in questioning. Rising her head weakly from the moss bed, he let out a growl. After that she didn't move a mouselength. Jaypaw stopped and walked over to the under stocked poppy seeds. My given name: Poppy. I was born from Brackenfur and Sorreltail who had some good blood in them. Sorreltail with Whitestorm, and Brackenfur with Cinderpelt as a sister was who my sister was named after. Even if I never met Cinderpelt, I feel as if…As if Cinderpaw has always been another soul. I know it's mousebrain to think, but in my first few seconds of life I remember the feeling of a transfer of souls. Cinderpaw's body as a kit had been colder than ever, but then she became warm and moving around. That was my first memory. I've never told anyone about that, and I don't plan on it. Me and Cinderpaw had always been friends, but now we were drifting apart with her becoming Hollypaw's best friend. I don't really mind…Really. Then there was Honeypaw…She had always been more of a daddy's girl, so we never had much connect with each other. Sometimes I wish we had because then I wouldn't be so lonely. Sure I had Hazelpaw but she had never gotten to me. Coughing again I thought back to Molekit. He had been my best buddy when we were kits, but then he caught a bad case of greencough just like me. Would I die the same way?

Poppypaw's eyelids dropped over her eyes. Her once brilliant gaze was now in a distant land where no one could be able to reach her. During her sick days her pelt had dulled to a gray tabby print instead of her ebony tabby pelt with the white intermixing. The apprentice looked close to how many cats during The Journey to this land. No one noticed when she knocked out cold besides Jaypaw. Everyone else was alsleep. He had promised Sorreltail that he wouldn't let her die, to protect her with everything he could.

"Poppypaw," A feather light voice called out to me. My ears turned weakly at the sound. Green pools were clouded so she didn't turn to see who it was. It was a she-cat from what I could tell. Her scent was sweet as her voice making me tingle all over my pelt. I've never felt so at home until now after hearing this voice. "Do you wish for your life to continue?" It continued. Then a thought stuck me I was out of my body, but it was completely dark. My eyes widened in surprise. Did I die? No, I have so much to live for. I can't die now when I haven't experienced anything in life. Never loves, mate, kits, being an elder, or even a warrior. She wanted to experience every one of those things, but most of all love from a tom. When Poppypaw asked her mother about love, her only words were 'Love is undeniable and confusing at times, but…Oh Poppypaw you'll learn about all of this when you older. Maybe Berrypaw will become the one you love. Oh wouldn't that be nice?' After that Poppypaw knew love was something too hard to described. She wanted that feeling for someone and for that feeling to be returned by the tom but the only thing was... She felt nothing for the free toms at camp. Even Berrypaw. That tom was handsome, smart, and hot-tempered, he even liked her in that way, but his liking would never be returned. Poppypaw felt as if they were too different for each other. She liked him for like a day, but she never felt up in the clouds and soaring like a bird. No she wanted to soar herself. A tom cannot fulfill your heart because you have to fill that yourself before anyone can help you fly.

"Who are you?" The pretty she cat called out. There was no reply besides this, "Do you wish for your life to continue?" Her neck fur bristled with hate and fury. What did this voice mean? Of course she wanted to live. She wanted to soar like a bird. "I want to soar like a bird! I want to love someone and have that love returned." Poppypaw called out before she could stop herself. This apprentice had always been hot-tempered, but she has stopped herself most of the time before this…Thing. Whatever this thing was. Then a brown wiry tabby popped up. She looked as if she came from Windclan with her build. That was lithe and small. This cat's eyes were an glowing amber that could of pinned any cat to tree, but that voice made her feel at home. The Windclanner's voice reminded her of something, no someone. "So Poppypaw, you wish to soar like a bird?" The Windclanner chuckled. Green eyes just matched the glowing amber gaze. "Well, I know someone who is already soaring, but he feels lonely at times. I only wish for happiness for him and I believe you could fulfill him with that." The feather light voice continued. This cat was messing with her. She was trying to pair her up with some what might she know a weirdo. "I won't let you mess with my mind." Poppypaw yelled before charging at the wiry she cat. It dodged her attack as if it was nothing. Poppypaw turned to lash out the feline, but a paw came crashing down on her muzzle. "You mousebrain Thunderclanner." The tabby snapped. Poppypaw tripped over her paws and landed on her back. Before Poppypaw could get up the Wndclanner came on top of her. Suddenly a forest surrounded the two she-cats. "I will see you later." The Windclanner hissed in her ear and left without another say.

The apprentice turned to her side and just blinked. What had just happened? A Windclan cat just suddenly appeared out of no where, and now she was in a forest. Oh well, she could worry about that later on. Bright green hues traveled over the forest. It was…It was beautiful. Birds filled the area. I'm with them… She thought distantly. The undergrowth was pretty with all the ferns and bushes surrounding her form. This felt like home again, but felt as if something was missing. Something she couldn't figure out. Then she heard voices coming from somewhere. They were song like and just as beautiful as the night light lit forest. Poppypaw was what they were calling for. Why would they be calling for her? Were they like that one other cat? No, these were different. The pretty tortoiseshell padded towards the voices calling her name. Trees continued for a long while before she came to a clearing. There was the sound of water and the cats were getting louder in their song…The death song.


	2. Dreams Part 2

My eyes focused on the sound of the singing cats. "Poppypaw. The stars wish you" Before she was able to hear the rest the crying voice of Jaypaw came along. His voice was full of fear and worry for…Her. Why was he worrying about her? Then she remembered that she had a fever back in the Thunderclan den. "Poppypaw!" He screamed hurrying to catch up with the tortoiseshell she-cat. Her body turned to meet his gray figure. [IJaypaw…[/I Out of all the cats to meet in this half of the forest he was the one to come. How could this be a dream if he was here and looking over here? I sniffed the air trying to buy some time with him. Like always I acted like some mousebrain around him and screwed up my words. "I've never been to this part of the forest before." Taking a pause my mossy hues traveled up to the sky. "It doesn't smell like home. Do you know where we are?"

Looking straight into his eyes I saw panic and distress. He was worried about me. Smilling at the look in his jay blue eyes she padded towards the voices again. The other apprentice padded after her as if he could see for himself. Biting my tongue I held in the laughter at how he fumbled around on all four feet. He looked like a kit again just flying his limbs all around the place. "Yes." I heard him whisper softly. Not replying to his reply out of fear I pinned my ears back. He saw things here in…Whatever this place was. Though I didn't tell him of my observing, but instead acted stupid again. Why did I always have to act mousebrain with him around me? Was it like some sort of Jaypaw alert thing? My green pools flashed back to look at him. Now she had totally forgotten all about the first part of her dream with that Windclan warrior, and only focused on this half. She'd remember later when the time came back.

"It's strange," The half tabby mewed to her clanmate. "Whatever herbs you gave me must have worked, because I don't feel sick anymore." That much was true. Her pelt shone like the stars themselves as she padded through the clearing and her brilliant eyes glowed more than normal. Starclan was touching her very soul and she hadn't even noticed it. Right now she was the most beautiful thing here, but seeing as there were no live cats here, no one could admire her beauty. Maybe when she got back to the medicine cat den these features would come with her. Jaypaw padded after her wordlessly as she continued. _Always a listener. _She smiled at the thought of him listening to this story. He'd definitely enjoy that one "The trees are so tall and leafy, and the undergrowth is thicker than anything." I purred at the surrounding. Why was this place so glorious? Did it hold a special value? Of course, it had to in order to be here. Smelling the air again I felt that prey in here as well. Very rich in prey indeed. I almost purred. "Can you smell all the scents of prey? It's like greenleaf here!" She squealed in delight. Poppypaw felt so stupid around him.

"We've got to go back." The fray tom hissed. I turned to look at him. Those eyes were on him again. Fulled with concern and fear for me…Only me. I felt so free suddenly like I could do anything with him right there to worry and fear for me. Giggling at the thought my eyes reflected the forest. "But it's so beautiful here." I persisted just to get a reaction. Smiling I carried on in my way. Like usual he padded right after me like a dog. The trees were beginning to open to something. What could it be? Excitement itched at her paws. "You shouldn't be here." The medicine tom hissed. He seemed so different here in this place called whatever. It was like some sort of dream being here with him, and how much reaction I got out of him. Then the ground fell out from under me and I felt like I was in the air. Looking down I found myself a step over a hole_. For Starclan's sake!_ Her tail instantly lashed out in front of Jaypaw in order to stop him from walking right on in. "Stop!" I gasped in shock. "There's a drop in front of us." Poppypaw explained quickly so he wouldn't think of her as a mousebrain. There were so many cats at the bottom of the hole. Pelts shone like Starclan but none of them were as handsome as a shining light gray tom standing right now to a she-cat. But he vanished under a pool of water.

"There's a pool at the bottom," I breathed in disbelief. The song they had been singing was my death. How could they? "There are cats all around it…" My eyes found the gray tom again. His eyes were looking straight at her with such a fierce emotion she couldn't explain it. Who was he? "It's Starclan, isn't it? Does that mean I'm _dead_?" I felt my breathing almost stop. The only thing connecting me to the living was Jaypaw standing by my stand. _Thank you, Jaypaw. _My voice to speak was gone for now. He said nothing for a while before I asked again. "Am I dead?" More urgently than the last time. This time he was faster to reply in my voice. "Not yet." His tone calmed me down quite a bit. I wasn't dead to the world. I would still be able to fly by myself before dying. Suddenly a milky voice came out of no where. "Coming here with her was very brave." Murmured this new cat. The smell of herbs covered her whole body so she must have been a medicine cat and there was a faint scent of Thunderclan on her so…A Thunderclanner.

"I promised her mother I'd keep her safe," Jaypaw told this medicine cat. A sudden relief flooded my whole body when he said that. My mother told him to keep me safe. When I wake up from this dream you'll be the very first one I will talk to mother. Then my attention went to the other tortoiseshell feline. My eyes clouded with confusion. I wanted to know who she was. ""Who are you?" I paused. Maybe Jaypaw was wrong, that I was going to go to Starclan tonight. "Have you come to guide me to Starclan?" I mewed. Before this warrior could reply, Jaypaw'a voice clouded everything. "No!" He growled. I wasn't going to go just yet. Good. "Come back to the Clan with me, Poppypaw. I'll take you home." What did he mean by home? Wasn't home where you felt safest? This place sure did feel safe, but it was Starclan's suppose to feel that way. "It's okay, little one." The milky voice purred to me. "You can go with Jaypaw. There is a place for you here, but not yet." She bent her muzzle towards mine until our touched. "Soar Poppypaw." She purred in my ear like a mother. Then she did the same with Jaypaw and whispered something in his ear. "Follow me." He hissed. Jaypaw ran away from this place but something made me stay here. I wanted to talk with that one cat, and I would be able to. I hadn't awoken yet, so yeah.


	3. Waking up

(((Ok People I don't know who Poppypaw should be with so I'll have a poll. Jaypaw or Breezepaw?))

It was awkward walking around without anyone watching over me. Usually Thunderclan kept their tags on me since I wasn't the brightest cat, but here I could be myself and adventure the place. Shaking my head to keep my thoughts from straying, my eyes flickered towards the drop I had just left. My body moved with such grace despite my clumsy walk. _Are you supposed to be perfect here?_ The question lingered in her mind until she saw the shining grey tom again. My eyes widened. This tom looked exactly like Jaypaw from the shape to his color, but only his eyes were different. They were a solid yellow shade that pierced my heart. The yellow ember held such determination that could only be seen in a future leader's eyes like Lionpaw or Breezepaw from Windclan.

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice. Out of all the kits I was the shy one of them all including Molepaw, but he was in Starclan now so it didn't matter. The solid grey warrior looked down at me. Under his gaze I froze, his eyes gave off a burning sensation. "Gorsestar." His voice purred. This Gorsestar didn't sound like a hard cat to get to know, so I opened up my stupid mouth. "You look a lot like Jaypaw…Why is that? And when he was here was he allowed to see me? Do you think he thought I was pretty or that he was disgusted by my pelt?" Me, Poppypaw was asking a stranger about Jaypaw and talking as if I liked him. Growling at my nervous ways, another voice came. "I see you've met Poppypaw. Interesting little thing isn't she?" This tone was rough, but had a mothering sense to it. My green pools turned to look at the new comer. The new cat was a she cat with brown fur and ember eyes. Had I seen her before? "She's a talker, he will have trouble with that." The leader smiled at me. Who was this he, she was referring to?

Before I could ask my vision became blurry and Jaypaw was staring at me. His sightless gaze fixed on me while he talked with Brightheart. Again he showed fear, but less than before. Brightheart was now no where in sight. I had to talk with Jaypaw. "Jaypaw, you were in my dream." I mumbled to myself. Dull eyes watched the medicine cat apprentice with a deep devotion. He had been the one to save her life. How could I say how thankful I was? Jaypaw looked back at me his eyes lying to my face. "Must be the fever." He mewed to me. His shifty eyes then turned back to me. "You had saved my life, Jaypaw. Thank you, thank you." I tried to move my body closer to his, but it didn't work, I was far too weak. "It had only been a dream. No cat is allowed to walk in another cat's dream." The grey tom explained. I nodded slightly hearing 'It had only been a dream.' It hadn't just been a dream, it was a rescue mission, but I accepted his words none the less. Fighting him would make me weak, I had to be strong. Soon I drifted into sleep again.


End file.
